Fluchtpläne
by A Snake revu
Summary: Merlin ist ein Idiot und lässt sich erwischen. Und Arthur kann die Regel auch für ihn nicht ändern, wirklich nicht.


**Fluchtpläne**

_Für meine bessere Hälfte. Oder die bessere Hälfte dieses Schreibprojekts... Happy Birthday!_

* * *

><p>Als er die Treppe zu den Verließen hinabstieg, befürchtete Arthur beinahe, dass er den Weg umsonst machte, dass er die Wachen bewusstlos und die Zelle leer vorfinden würde.<p>

Nur war 'befürchten' nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Er hoffte. _Betete_.

Aber Merlin hatte die Angewohnheit, nicht das zu tun, was er wollte. Stattdessen saß er in der Zelle, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Kiefer fest zusammengebissen. Arthur wollte ihn schlagen.

„Was machst du noch hier?"

Merlin antwortete nicht, ließ sich nicht einmal anmerken, ob er etwas gehört hatte, und, Himmel, dieser anklagende Blick war einfach _unfair_. Es war nicht Arthurs Schuld. „Guck mich nicht so an, _du_ hast dir das hier eingebrockt. _Du_ hast gelogen und Magie verwendet obwohl du wusstest, dass dich das auf den Scheiterhaufen bringt, und _du_ hast dich erwischen lassen!" Er wollte den anderen bei den Schultern packen und ihn schütteln oder auf ihn einschlagen oder... wie konnte er nur?

Merlin hatte sich erwischen lassen. Von mehreren Rittern, halb Camelot, von Arthur. Wenn Arthur nicht selbst gesehen hätte, wie sich seine Augen gold verfärbten und sich die Messer zum Klang von Merlins Stimme vom Tisch erhoben, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Nicht Merlin. Um Himmels Willen nicht Merlin.

Aber der unverbesserliche Idiot hatte ja versuchen müssen, ihm das Leben zu retten. Natürlich. Als hätte Arthur das nicht ganz alleine geschafft.

„_Guck mich nicht so an!_"

Merlin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah aus, als wollte er Arthur mit Blicken durchbohren. Was er wahrscheinlich sogar konnte.

„Du kennst das Gesetz. Was genau hast du erwartet? Dass mein Vater dich verschont, weil du mir das Leben rettest? Du verfluchter Idiot!" Irgendwie hat Arthur das Gefühl, dass er über etwas ganz anderes wütend sein sollte. Darüber, dass er belogen worden war. Dass er einem Hochverräter vertraut hatte. Und vielleicht machte ihn das sogar wütend, ein bisschen. Aber nichts war schlimmer als Merlin, den vertrottetelten, unfähigen Diener, dort im Stroh sitzen zu sehen, mit diesem Ausdruck als wäre es Arthur gewesen, der ihn betrogen hatte.

Und natürlich das Gefühl, genau das zu tun.

Er kniete sich vor Merlin auf den Zellenboden und wenn sein Vater das sehen könnte, würde er morgen zusammen mit Merlin hingerichtet werden.

„Ich versteh das nicht... Warum?"

„Ich hab es mir nicht ausgesucht." Merlins Stimme war kalt, schneidend. „Damit wird man geboren. Und es hat Euren königlichen Arsch mehr als einmal gerettet."

Arthur schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst Messer mit deinen Gedanken werfen und Feuer anzünden und die Zeit anhalten, warum fliehst du nicht einfach?"

Merlin hob die Augenbrauen, sah für einen winzigen, erholsamen Augenblick erstaunt und nicht verletzt aus. „Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil sie dich morgen verbrennen werden, du Idiot!"

„Ihr meint, weil _Ihr_ mich morgen verbrennen lassen werdet."

Arthur schlug ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. „Du kennst das Gesetz, Merlin. Egal, wie falsch es sein mag, egal was ich will, es ist das Gesetz. Was soll ich für ein König werden, wenn ich das Gesetz so drehe, wie ich will? Magier werden verbrannt, es sei denn, es sind meine Freunde?" Er kniff die Augen zu und erhob sich. „Das geht nicht, und das weißt du so gut wie ich." Er wandte sich zum Gehen und blickte über die Schulter zurück.

Merlins Lippe war aufgesprungen und blutete. An dem Blick hatte sich dadurch nichts geändert.

„Ich bitte dich, Merlin, _flieh_."

„Und es Euch einfach machen?" Es war leicht, den früher spöttischen Tonfall in seinen Worten zu hören und Arthur musste die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, um die Fesseln nicht sofort zu lösen. „Niemals."

„Dann kann ich nichts für dich tun." Vorsichtig schloss er die Zellentür wieder hinter sich, straffte die Schultern und fing erst an zu rennen, als die Wachen ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten.

"""

Es war falsch. Es ging gegen alles, an das er glaubte. Gesetze waren nicht dazu da, von irgendwelchen Prinzen umgangen zu werden.

Und trotzdem.

Er schlug die Kapuze hoch, die sein Gesicht verbergen sollte, und ging die letzten Treppenstufen hinab.

Es waren nur zwei Wachen, in ein Kartenspiel versunken. Er schlug sie beide mit dem Schwertgriff nieder, bevor sie auch nur bemerkten, was vor sich ging.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich wahr, wusste Arthur nicht, warum er das tat.

Er wusste nur, dass er es auf keinen Fall ertragen würde, in ein paar Stunden neben Merlins Scheiterhaufen zu stehen. Was verständlich war, sie kannten sich seit Jahren, waren soetwas wie Freunde geworden. Und er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Mehr als einmal, wahrscheinlich, auch wenn Arthur das nie irgendjemandem gegenüber zugeben würde.

Auf der anderen Seite machte es keinen Sinn. Merlin hatte ihn all die Jahre belogen, hatte _Magie_ angewendet um ihm das Leben zu retten. Damit waren sie quitt, es gab keinen logischen Grund dafür, Camelots Gesetze für diesen Trottel zu brechen.

Und trotzdem.

Er schloss die Tür auf. „Komm schon", zischte er und als Merlin sich nicht regte, packte er ihn am Arm und zog ihn nach draußen. „Mir egal, was du beweisen willst, ich werde dich morgen nicht brennen sehen. Also beweg deinen faulen, unfähigen Hintern!"

Das Grinsen, das bei diesen Worten in Merlins Mundwinkeln zu spielen begann, veranlasste Arthur fast, ihn wieder in die Zelle zu stoßen und da verrotten zu lassen. Aber eben nur fast. Stattdessen liefen sich durch dunkle, niedirge Gänge, bis sie das Gitter erreichten, das den Tunnelausgang verschloss.

„Also..." Arthur deutete auf das Gitter.

Merlin zuckte mit den Achseln, murmelte ein paar Worte und seine Augen verfärbten sich wieder. Mit einem lauten Knall flog das Gitter aus seiner Halterung. Es roch verbrannt.

„Sehr unauffällig. Möchtest du nicht vielleicht gleich bei den Wachen vorstellig werden?"

Aber Merlin grinste nur, breit, sorglos und _normal_ und Arthur versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie _gut_ ihm dieses Grinsen tat.

„Los, los, beweg dich!"

Er führte Merlin zu einer kleinen unauffälligen Holztür in der Mauer. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen. „Verschwinde." Seine Stimme war nicht heiser. Ganz sicher nicht. „Verschwinde aus Camelot."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber, Merlin. Du musst abhauen. Vater wird die ganze Stadt nach dir durchsuchen lassen. Lauf einfach so weit weg, wie du kannst. Ich werd versuchen, dir Zeit zu verschaffen, aber das ist alles, was ich tun kann."

Merlin grinste. „Klar, so als Kronprinz hat man ja auch wirklich kaum Möglichkeiten..."

„Hau ab oder ich überleg's mir anders. Wir könnten dich auspeitschen, bevor wir dich anzünden..."

Und Merlin lachte. Viel zu laut und fröhlich für einen Flüchtling. Und dann schlang er die Arme kurz um Arthur und lachte wieder, als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ihr werdet ohne mich jämmerlich verrecken und wie kriegt Camelot dann je einen anständigen König?"

Arthur packte ihn bei den Schultern und schob ihn durch die Tür. „Lass das mal ganz meine Sorge sein."

"""

Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Das Bett, das viel zu ordentlich gemacht war, weil Merlins Nachfolger offensichtlich etwas von seinem Fach verstand.

Das war gut.

Arthur starrte die Vorhänge an und war sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Was absolut lächerlich war, denn es gab ganz sicher keinen Grund zu weinen.

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Arthur Pendragon nicht weinte.

Er schloss die Augen. Ein bisschen Schlaf konnte nicht schaden, schließlich musste er in ein paar Stunden aufstehen und dann den entflohenen Zauberer jagen... Er lächelte schwach und dann sprang er auf, aufgeschreckt von einem Geräusch, einem dumpfen Klopfen. Er griff nach dem Schwert und ging ein paar Schritte in die Mitte des Zimmers.

Da! Da war es wieder. Und es kam aus der Richtung des Kleiderschranks. Langsam, die Schwertspitze auf den Schrank gerichtet, trat er näher.

Und dann riss er die Tür auf, und jemand stolperte ihm fast in die Schwertklinge.

„Wollt Ihr mich abstechen oder was?"

Das konnte nicht sein. Unmöglich. „Merlin."

„Ja."

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du die Stadt verlassen sollst?"

„Ja, schon, aber irgendwie... Ich kann Euch ja schlecht allein lassen. - Ich meine: Weit komme ich heute Nacht ja doch nicht mehr und_ hier_ werden sie mich als allerletztes suchen."

Arthur ließ das Schwert sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du so lange überlebt hast. Es ist, als wolltest du hingerichtet werden..."

„Oh, nein, das wirklich nicht. Bitte."

„Also wie ist dein Plan? Du willst dich also den Rest deines Lebens in meinem Kleiderschrank verstecken?"

Merlin versuchte sich an einem schiefen Grinsen und ging den Schritt in den Schrank zurück. „Es ist ein guter Plan. Und der Schrank ist schon wirklich geräumig und wenn ich ein paar Hemden zusammenrolle..."

Arthur kämpfte mit dem Lachen. Was genau fand er jetzt daran bitte lustig? Da stand ein Hochverräter, ein Mann, dem er vertraut hatte, und erzählte ihm, dass er plante zwischen seinen Hosen zu leben.

„Erklär mir noch einmal, warum ich dich gerettet habe?"

„Weil Ihr mich mögt!"

„Das wird's sein." Er schlug die Kleiderschranktür wieder zu und schloss ab, Merlins dumpfen Protest ignorierend. Das war Wahnsinn, völliger Wahnsinn. Und morgen würde er sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen müssen. Aber erst morgen. Für heute waren die Dinge gar nicht so schlecht, wie sie waren. „Gute Nacht, Merlin."

„...Gute Nacht, Arthur."


End file.
